Regular electric fans are usually equipped with a switching device, which device is normally fixed to a fan on stand seat as seen in regular desk fans, desk/stand fans of double-use, or on the neck of the fan stand (below the rotating part) as mostly seen in stand fans and desk/stand fans of double-use. The fan switch is for people to control power ON/OFF and motor shaft speed. In regular electric fans, the switching device is usually connected to the power source and the guide wire of the motor in a way that the connecting wire should penetrate through the casing of the motor and the casing of the stand of the fan. Because the casing of the motor is not adjacent to the casing of the stand of the fan, the connection of the power line is rather difficult and inconvenient. Moreover, while in production, the assembly of the fan should be made in a way that the motor assembly and the assembly of the stand of the fan should be separately arranged. For the reason said, the efficiency for the assembly of the conventional fans is limited and the cost of which is somewhat elevated.
In order to improve the efficiency and reduce the cost in assembling electric fans, the present invention has been created to provide a simple and fixed type fan switch which is easy for maintenance and can improve the problems existed in regular electric fans as described above.